


Daddy #2

by emilynicole98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BroJohn - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, bro strider - Freeform, cyber, john egbert - Freeform, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilynicole98/pseuds/emilynicole98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uhh,,, second attempt at fanfiction, first attempt at porn. if people like it ill probably maybe continue it?? aight lemme know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy #2

The brunette was laying back against his pillows, face illuminated by the bright glow of his laptop screen and by the lamp on his bedside table. His soft hair was messy and brushed back, blue eyes dull and glazed over with lust. He didn't make a noise, not because he didn't want to, but because the man actually getting this wonderful view had told him not to and he had obeyed, of course. He wasn't about to disregard an order when he'd been waiting to do this ever since finals started and he'd been too busy to.

Last summer when he'd gone down to visit Dave he actually had the slightest crush on him, but that was fixed the moment he saw the older Strider. As far as he knew the same thing had happened to Bro. But honestly he didn't care if he didn't, because now said blonde was on his screen watching him stark naked and reminding him how much he moved him.

Bro had gone snooping around on Dave's computer once he left for home in August and found John's pesterchum, sending him a "Hey jailbait, guess who." They'd talked all year and despite what he told other people, they were practically dating at that point. He'd been on Skype with him the second he turned 18, an as soon as he did their relationship took a...pleasant twist.

Nights when Dad was gone were the best, because he could be as loud as he wanted to. But him being at home stopped nothing at all. He told him he had a big essay to finish and locked himself up in his room. And tonight was one of those nights. He'd gone through the usual procedure, gotten his headphones and stripped down.

Tonight, Bro was being especially cruel. John's gaze flicked up to him hearing his sweet voice in his ears. "Oh good, you got the toy I sent you out. Lets test it, hm?" He smirked at the camera as he waited for a response.

John instantly pinkened, hesitating. "You dont want to...try it first on a day that he's gone? Wouldn't that be easier?" He asked in a quiet, small voice, his eyes a bit wide.

Bro's smirk dropped and he pushed forwards a bit in his chair, leaning himself closer to the screen. Half to be menacing, half because he knew being that close to the microphone made his voice to something that made John shiver. "Are you arguing, my little slut?" He questioned with a raised brow.

John shook his head quickly in return, swallowing dryly. "N-no, I'm sorry daddy." By now his entire body already felt hot. He grabbed the vibe and covered it and then his fingers in lube, sliding his fingers down to his entrance and slooowly beginning to press one in. This was so much easier than the night of his birthday, because that was the first night he'd ever done it. But by now the action was much more fluid and he twisted and curled it almost immediately, earning a small moan from himself.

Bro sat back to watch, biting his lip. He unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down to his knees, then brushed his fingertips over the tent in his boxers. "Want to see, baby?" He cooed with another one of those grins that got John every time.

And it did get him. He nodded frantically, his hips lifting against air. "Please," he breathed out, slowly pushing another finger inside himself. "Please!" He repeated. John was such a god damn punk, but when it came to sex, man. Bro knew John's kinks and he knew how to get the boy to turn into a squirming mess.

"Shhhh." He hissed. "You be quiet, baby, dont want father dearest hearing." He waited a moment, as if he were thinking it over. Fine, since ypu asked so nicely." He slowly tugged his boxers down over it, and once it was free it rose back up, standing high for John. Kid knew how to raise a donger.

Automatically John raised his hips off the bed, then dropped them and opened his mouth. God he wanted him. He raised his hand and covered his mouth then as he began to slowly curl his fingers, his eyelids fluttering shut in absolute pleasure.

Bro watched, taking his cock in his hand and beginning to pump it slowly. "No no, pull your hand away. No muffling. You gotta be quiet on your own, babe." He said, biting his lip to hide a groan of his own. 

John made a face of frustration and lowered his hand from his mouth, now open mouthed and panting quietly. He slipped in one more finger and used his free hand to rearrange the pillows behind him, making his position better. Once he was thoroughly stretched he slowly pulled them out, his cheeks flushed in pleasure.

Bro was tempted to scold John for making an action without his permission but he was so fucking cute. He let out a groan of his own, this time not holding it back. "O-oh fuckin'...you're so sexy, baby. Such a good boy. Lemme know how that vibe feels, but dont you forget to be quiet."

John nodded happily, loving the praise. He was a good boy. He lubed up the toy once more- it had dried- and slooowlly pressed it in, moving it around a bit to stretch himself a bit more before he actually-

"Turn it on," Bro's voice came clear through the headphones, breathy and hot.

"A-already? I have to stretch-"

"I know you do, you can do any more stretching you need to with it on, dont you? You know you'll be in for a lot of punishing when I see you. Lots of spankings."

That didn't actually sound like punishment, seeing as he wanted to be spanked by Bro. But taking it as a promise from the man he nodded, flicking the toy on low and giving the softest sigh.

"Medium."

This time he didn't argue, flicking it up and shuddering hard. In fact a second later he pushed the switch once more, putting it on high and making his jaw drop in pleasure. But somehow the kid kept moans from coming out. He just panted airily, sometimes very quietly moaning the mans name as he pushed it in and out. 

Bro let John have his fun for the moment. He just watched him, pumping a bit faster now. "You've got your eyes closed baby, what're you thinkin about there? Tell me, but dont forget to be quiet."

"You," John blurted out instantly, voice breathy. He turned his head to the side where the microphone was on his headphones, almost whispering to him. "Your cock, I'm thinking about your cock spreading me and about you bending me over and pounding me nice and hard..." He whispered, eyes flickering open to see said cock being stroked on the screen. "Oh fuck, god you're so hot-" He said shortly and a bit louder, his voice almost cracking as he felt that farmiliar heat pooling in his stomach. "Fuck, fu-"

"Low." Bro said sternly, a grin on his face. Ass.

"But Bro I- please-" Bro!" John begged, bucking his hips up.

"Now, slut." The blonde moaned the words out, his own breathing becoming labored.

With a quiet sob John obeyed and turned it to low, giving a hard shudder. His cock dripped with pre against his stomach and he squeezed his eyes shut as he came down from what was about to be his orgasm. "Please let me cum, please let me cum. Please Daddy please p-ple-"

Not till John's words were running together did Bro respond, his own jaw dropped in pleasure and loving what he was hearing. This wasn't new to him at all, he was used to John begging, but somehow it never failed him. "Cum," Was all he could make out, giving breathy groans over and over, so close to his peak.

As soon as he was permitted, John flicked the toy back up to the highest setting and began to pump that, his other hand wrapping around his cock. He began to pump it quickly, twisting his hand at the tip, just dying to cum. Soon he was freezing up, his feet and knees raising off the bed as he came hard across his stomach. He did this all silently, choked gasps being the only thing leaving him.

As John's pretty tummy was covered in cum Bro tilted his head back, reaching his own peak. "Oh- god, John-!" He groaned louder than he meant to (Aw shit, was Dave home?) as he came all over his hand, streams dribbling over his fist and his cock. Soon Bro had recovered and he glanced back up at John, watching the boy shudder in pleasure. "Did you turn it off?" He wondered, voice hoarse.

John gave a small nod, lifting his hand to brush his hair back.

"And you're still shakin like that?"

Another nod. He slowly pushed himself back up onto his elbows, swallowing. "My throat hurts."

"Did holdin' back your moans hurt? Should we not do it like that again?" 

The brunette shook his head as he slowly pulled the toy out, cleaning it with a tissue, and then himself. "We should do it like that again." He said quietly, cleaning up the rest and then curling up with his blanket.

"You gonna fall asleep, babe?"

"Mhmm.." He responded, having taken off his glasses and looking over the now fuzzy monitor.

"Love you." He stretched, cleaning himself up now. Christ, so sticky.

"I love you too." He yawned, swallowing again and clearing a sore throat. "I cant wait to see you. You're so hot."

Bro grinned stupidly at that. "You're not so bad yourself, sugar. Go to bed."

Still in following orders mode he nodded, blowing him a kiss. He shut the laptop and set it off to the side, curling up and soon falling asleep.


End file.
